


In Love with the Risk

by 100dabbo



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Casinos, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Extramarital Affairs, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Infidelity, Las Vegas, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo
Summary: Whenever Eames visits casinos, he always leaves with more than he arrived with, and this night is no exception. After spotting the beautiful Robert Fischer on another man's arm, all he can think is -He will be mine.
Relationships: Eames/Robert Fischer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	In Love with the Risk

Between his fingers, Eames flipped a black poker chip, taken from his sizable stack of reds, blues, greys and greens. 

Sat at the table amongst other players, he looked down at his own cards, intermittently glancing around him at the others’ body language, how they responded to each new card revealed on the soft red cloth flipped over by the dealer after every round.

He’d already won a significant pot not half an hour prior, and so at that point, he was just playing for fun, not necessarily success. He took drags on his cigarette as the other players made their calls; the lot of them folding with frustrated huffs, propping their chins on white-knuckled fists to watch the rest of the round play out.

He was about to fold too, his pairs most likely worse than that of the man who’d just put in seventy-five, a look of smugness plastered across his expression as he rapped his fingers on the table, waiting for Eames to make his own decision. 

With one last drag, he was about to throw his cards down and shake his head, quit while he was ahead and move to the bar with what he had already won. He could already taste the cool, refreshing drink he would have, feel the cash in his hand after handing in his chips, touch the soft sheets of the bed inside his hotel room to spend the rest of the night in sleep; that luxury five-star room the hotel so excellently serviced just waiting for him a some floors above.

His eyes glanced up towards the dealer, also waiting for him to make his choice, but in the second that he raised his head, in just that short moment, his thought process suspended itself from the game and everything in his mind came to a screeching halt as his gaze caught onto a man waking past the tables.

He was young and he was beautiful, and so it was completely understandable for Eames to be so distracted by him, for every single plan in his mind to evaporate while his eyes followed his gait across the room.

The man wasn’t alone either, he was on someone else’s arm in fact, but the view still had Eames enraptured, nonetheless. From just one look, he could see that he carried the air of a rich boy, his chin held high as he walked, arm linked with the taller gentleman at his side who was leading him to the bar.

He almost looked curious, like he was studying the scene around him and all the people he passed, his eyes exploring the room with intrigue, ignoring the words the man at his side was speaking to him to opt for his own joy; being mesmerised by the gold, glittering lights shining on the chandeliers above and the deep, crimson carpets lining the floors from the entrance and right through the establishment to the exit. Those soft lips of his parted as they gaped, wide eyes tracking all around the place until they found themselves lined up with Eames’.

The contact was brief, fleeting, short, not enough to warrant any sort of feeling at all, and yet in that split second of those beautiful blues looking right at him, Eames had made a decision.

_He will be mine._

Eames’ stare followed him as he moved away, along with the man he was clinging onto to wherever he was bade to go, and he took the last draw on his cigarette, blowing the smoke out through his nostrils.

“Sir?”

The dealer snapped him back into the game, the expectant stares of the other players cornering him into a split-second decision.

“Raise.” Was all he said as he tossed the black chip into the pile, offering a glance at his two cards in one last retrospective check. He sighed, accepting that he’d be making a loss by doing that so impetuously, and he reclined in his chair as he stubbed the butt of his cigarette into the ashtray, bringing his thumb to his pinky ring to rubbing against the smooth gold and ease it up and down his knuckle in order to bear the suspense of the last player’s act drawing out.

“Call.” He scoffed, throwing in the chips to match Eames’ addition, the plastic sliding across the felt with the careless fling of his wrist.

The last card was revealed by the dealer and both men flipped their hands over.

A loss was truly what Eames was expecting, not a win by a long shot, and yet there, right on the table in front of him, the cards of his own success were uncovered; his pair higher than that of the other man.

The smiling dealer pushed the pot towards him, swiping up the cards from each player for reshuffle, with Eames’ opponent leaving the table with a frustrated huff.

“Another round, sir?” The dealer asked Eames, the cards flittering between hands as they were shuffled into a new order, effortlessly sliding together and reorganised into a neat pile.

He looked at his stack, bountiful beyond anything he had been expecting to gain that night, and then he looked at the bar, where that posh little twink was sat, nursing a cocktail with slow sips.

“I’ll pass on that,” He said, “I’ve something else to win tonight.”

Ten minutes later, Eames had cashed in his chips, a decent sum of a few grand that bulked out his wallet a fair amount, and he walked to the bar, his fingers still caressing his pinky ring as he took his seat and gestured to the server to bring him a drink.

The young man was still there, and with subtle glances, Eames managed to catch little looks at him as he talked to the taller man who had been at his side before. He’d taken his jacket off, keeping it draped over the back of his chair.

That could have been the prettiest sight Eames had ever seen.

He’d seen the black collar of his shirt when he’d first walked passed the table, but he hadn’t seen the shirt in its entirety. It was lace, and of a floral design, his pale skin a contrast to the black, coming through the sheer gaps in the pattern with loose sleeves that cuffed at his slender wrists to make a good shape on his delicate frame. Similar sheer gloves covered his slender hands.

He reached forward to pick up his drink, his lips touching the rim as he leaned his ear into whatever the man beside him was saying. He didn’t talk for long and the young man’s facial expression didn’t change a twitch as he listened until he was done, the taller gentleman removing the toothpick from between his lips to land a short kiss on one of those glorious cheekbones before he walked away to leave him at the bar.

The very second he was alone, not even bothering to look over his shoulder to see him leave, his eyes flicked up from his drink and back into Eames’. It was as if he’d been wanting to look at him the whole time, from the second that he’d sat down on the opposite end of the bar.

The bartender finally approached, and as well as taking Eames’ order, he was given another, a repeat of whatever that young man was near finished with, 

“Say it’s from ‘the man at the other end of the bar you’re looking at right now’.” He instructed, smirking to himself as the server went through with the request, handing the other gentlemen his drink first.

He watched him say a ‘thank you’ as it was placed in front of him, expecting for the bartender to return to him with a message of his own to join his drink, but instead, the man got up from his seat and walked right over, one hand holding his drink, the other holding the jacket that he’d picked up from his seat, draping it over his shoulder.

Without a word, he sat down, setting his glass carefully onto the mat and putting his jacket onto his new seat. He looked up at him with those dazzling blue eyes, crossing his left hand over his right.

“Well,” Eames smirked, “That was a lot easier than I was anticipating.”

The man smiled too and stripped the gloves from his fingers.

“You must be… _the man at the other end of the bar who I’m looking at right now_ , correct?”

He crossed his hands again, placing them at such focus that Eames couldn’t help glance down at them, immediately noticing the ring placed on his third finger. He took a sip of his own drink,

“And you must be engaged.”

The man raised the glass back up to his lips and smiled behind it, knocking back at least half of the beverage before he told him his name.

“Robert. And I’ll only be a Fischer for the next twelve hours or so.”

“I see, so that was your fiancé?” Eames asked, shamelessly bringing his eyes down to Robert’s chest, enjoying the sight of what was revealed by the spaces in the material of his shirt, noticing a little shine of silver beneath the black.

“He is, yes,” Robert confirmed, toying with the ring, looking down at it somewhat lovingly before snapping up back to Eames, “And tomorrow we’ll be married. But I have the night to myself while he attends the evening with his associates.”

“Then I suppose if your night is free, I ought to introduce myself,” Eames flashed his smile and extended his hand, “Eames.”

Robert accepted it, slipping his palm gently across his to let his fingertips brush against his wrist before smoothly withdrawing to hold onto his drink again, finishing the rest of it with a lick of his lips.

“Now, Mr Eames, I don’t want to beat around the bush here and be overly coy; I know why you sent me this drink and you know why I walked over here.”

“Ah, you caught me,” He laughed, “I wanted to see you without your gloves on, how indecent of me to ask a man promised to another…” He raised his drink as if to signify a sort of ‘cheers’ and drank down half of what was remaining.

He was sure Robert was going to laugh at the joke, but with all his sensual sincerity, he slipped his hand onto Eames’ thigh, squeezing it just a little as he leaned in and whispered,

“What is your hotel room number, Mr Eames?”

“Three-four-two” Eames replied without missing a beat, the side of Robert’s lip curling into a smirk as he registered it.

He slipped the gloves back onto his hands and propped his face up by his palm.

“You can wait for me there. I’ll be thirty minutes.” He said, watching Eames withdraw the wallet from his pocket and stand from his chair, leafing through his cash to pull out a twenty to place on the bar.

“For the drinks.” He said, letting the implication that it could be for any other reason sit in the air until he gave Robert one last smirk to walk away with.

As if that’d be enough, anyway.

Eames reclined himself on the lounge within his hotel suite as he waited, his eyes watching the door as his hand held onto another drink he’d made himself from the minibar. It was certainly not as good as the quality from the bar downstairs, but leaving in order to entertain this arrangement he’d so quickly and easily wrangled from that beautiful stranger was hardly cause for complaining.

He occupied his mind with the thoughts of what would become of their encounter in just the next few minutes, sipping on his drink as he imagined his whole form beneath that lace shirt, tracing his own hands up and down that skin to touch and feel him, have those lips on his own, getting those gorgeous eyes to stare into, whether he would be laying beneath him or sitting on top of him… 

He was getting hard from just the concept alone.

Then the door opened with no knock or warning, and the man himself walked into the room, giving it its own curious scan, much as he had done with the poker area until his eyes landed back on Eames.

He had his jacket on again, its flattering shape showing off his figure very well, and once more, he tugged the gloves from his hands and dropped them onto the coffee table.

“Wow, you shilled out for a four-star? Very impressive.” He said sarcastically, unbuttoning his jacket and shaking it off his arms to throw on the other couch.

Eames had neither the will nor the care to correct him, appreciating the fact that he was a mighty good tease, and instead leaned forward to put down his drink and recline more comfortably.

“Now that I’ve impressed you, how about you impress me?” 

Robert only looked down at his crotch and took a step closer, angling his head to the side.

“ _He_ already seems impressed.” 

“Impress me.” Eames repeated, lifting his chin in anticipation of the younger man’s obedience.

With this sort of opportunity, Robert could never shy away from the chance to show-off.

He smiled sweetly, lifting his hands from his sides to start unbuttoning his shirt, bit by bit exposing his torso, smooth arms, and slim waist. But, rather than his fantastic form taking up Eames’ attention, his smooth chest became the focus of his eyes.

Both of his rosy nipples were pierced by silver bars, jewelled with what looked like diamond. How could that _not_ impress him?

He extended his arm in an almost hesitant beckon, waiting for Robert to step just a little closer to touch their hands again, but the other man tsked, shaking his head coyly with a smile.

“You said you wanted to be impressed, right?” He asked, the sensual underlay of his tone sending a shiver down Eames’ spine, his slender hands caressing down his chest to his hips to glide across the waistband of his trousers.

“God, yes.” Eames confirmed, lowering his hand back to his thigh while resisting the urge to touch himself. 

Robert’s fingers played with the zipper, flicking the metal against the teeth. Slowly, he pulled it down and tugged each flap to the side, revealing a little glimpse of the trimmings on his underwear. He took another step forward, landing himself in front of Eames’ spread out thighs.

“Would you like to do the honours?” He purred, bringing his thumb to his mouth, trapping it between his teeth, his ring glinting in the light.

God, he looked so innocent, but from just the few minutes the two had been in dialogue, Eames knew the type of sinner he had to be to cheat on a fiancé that’d buy him a ring like that and bring him to a place like this.

But, he was in no place to be a preacher; Robert had his free-will, and this is what he’d chosen to do with it, Eames just happened to be the lucky bastard he’d landed his eyes on first.

He leant up on the couch, moving towards the edge of his seat to raise his hands back up, grasping onto the waistband of the trousers with a strong grip, Robert’s hands landing on his shoulders as he was pulled closer to him. He tugged them down, letting them fall to his ankles, and he stepped out of them before Eames could even register the underwear he was wearing.

“Have you got an affinity for lace or something?” Eames’ shaky laugh breathed, slipping his thumbs across the bright, scarlet material. 

They barely even concealed his little cock, the contours of the fabric holding it tight inside. He rolled his hips in Eames’ hands, quietly giggling.

“I’ve been a naughty boy, Daddy…” He whispered, trailing his thumb across this soft lip, “Are you gonna punish me for it?”

“That depends how bad you’ve been, doesn’t it?” Replied Eames, using slow movements to trail his hands higher with his body leaning closer, his fingertips brushing against one of those pierced nipples as his lips pressed onto his skin.

Robert giggled again with the ticklish scruff brushing against his stomach, the light little pinch those fingers gave him, the light exhale on his stomach as Eames withdrew his mouth to look back up at him.

In the soft lighting of the room, Robert’s stunning face looked all the more beautiful, casting shadows beneath those stunning cheekbones, his dark eyelashes batting as he blinked with patience, just waiting for this stranger to instruct him. He was prepared to submit, and Eames could see it in his eyes, the deep pupils in the centre of those sapphire irises blown wide in lust.

“Are you gonna ask me what I did?” Robert said, delicately resting his hands back onto the other man’s shoulders. He resisted the temptation to tense his grip and feel up the muscle that he knew must have lay just beneath his shirt, satisfying himself by merely brushing his fingertips on the crisp cotton of his dress shirt.

Eames had to break their eye contact to stare back at the crotch right in front of him, his mouth almost watering by just looking at it.

“What did you do?” 

He scarcely got the words out the way he mumbled them, overwhelmed and enraptured by the tight lingerie before his eyes, excited and aroused by the anticipation of what Robert was about to answer with.

The man leaned himself forward, placing his knee between Eames’ thighs to duck his mouth down to his ear.

“I sucked another man’s cock…” He murmured, not giving Eames the chance to respond before he pushed his finger to his lips, disallowing him any words, slipping himself down onto his knees for his hands to work on unbuckling his belt.

He pulled out Eames’ cock in no time, like he’d undone a thousand belts before, and he started stroking it to hardness with the careful passes of his soft palm. 

Then, before Eames could let out a sigh of pleasure at the touch, Robert’s head was in his crotch, swallowing down as much of him as he could with hollowed cheeks and a wet tongue.

He dragged his lips up the skin, tightly sucking on to it while he flicked his eyes up to get a view of Eames’ ecstasy, his head having fallen back onto the back cushions of the lounge, his mouth agape while little sighs of relief left him from each lap of Robert’s tongue on the base.

With languorous ease, he brought himself right up to the head until he came away, parting his shining lips. His hand caught hold of it once more and resumed stroking.

“And I let him fuck me too…”

Eames wasn’t surprised this had all transpired so quickly (how could he be when it took less than five minutes for him to be on his knees?), though that didn’t make him not stunned. He brought his hand to his nape, gently caressing the short hairs on the back of his head.

“Did you now?” He said, feigning his disbelief as he let Robert climb on top of him, straddling his hips with his dick still in hand.

“Yes. On the bed.” He specified, taking his hand away to hold onto his shoulders. He smiled cutely and bit his lip, sliding his fingers beneath his shirt’s collar to get a feel of the heat that was gradually creeping up his neck.

After just one more second of looking at that face, Eames stood up from the couch, Robert’s legs tightening around his hips as he was carried through from the lounge area to the bedroom, flung onto the mattress with ease and giggling as he landed into the soft sheets and pillows.

Before he even started to undress, Eames lunged on top of him, pressing their lips together with all the passion that has risen within him from the second Robert had slipped that neat little shirt of lace from his arms. He pinched that same nipple again between his fingertips, making him moan against his mouth, and it wasn’t until he withdrew his lips that he stopped to get a glance at his flushed face.

He knelt up, loosening the tie off of his neck and flinging it in the floor, doing the same with his shirt and trousers once he’d relieved them from his limbs. He saw the way those blue eyes smiled to see those muscles finally be revealed, his build of significant difference to that lean and tall fiancé of his, and his eyes simply couldn’t get enough.

Without hesitation, he spread his legs to allow him to fit between, re-joining their lips with a slow, deep kiss as Eames inched his own underwear off and kicked them from his ankles.

“Are you prepped?” Eames mumbled against his mouth, stroking his hand against the inside of Robert’s thigh.

“Why not see for yourself?” The other man replied, letting him detach from his mouth to snake his way down to between his thighs, eagerly pulling down the tight panties from his hard, little cock to let it spring free, having gotten hard from just two minutes of using his mouth on Eames’ dick.

But the sight of Robert being bare wasn’t the only thing that overjoyed Eames, because what was just below his balls was even better.

His tight little hole was stopped up by a silver plug, similarly jewelled on the base like his piercings. Eames stared for a second, smiling wide as he pulled it out of him, a small sigh escaping him as it was relieved and he was left empty.

Eames tossed it to the other side of the mattress without a second look, smoothing his thumb over his hole, pink and twitching, perfectly ready to be fucked.

“Well, then,” Eames began, kneeling himself back up, “It seems you really have been a naughty boy…”

Robert nodded, playfully biting his lip while he raised his hands above his head, Eames spitting on his hand to slowly rub his cock, his with dark and brooding eyes staring into him. He grasped up at the pillows, pulling them down to surround himself with their soft comfort, pressing his face into one while his hair flopped across his forehead. 

He seemed so perfect that it was almost unbelievable that Eames had gotten him so easily, and yet blinking once, twice, three times, he still saw him right there, not a dream or a fantasy, but a real man, already prepared for a good dicking with his legs spread wide to invite him in.

With a forceful tug, he pulled Robert’s legs over his shoulders, forcing his body up to meet his height, and he laughed at the way he was so roughly man handled, the tip of his thumb returning between his teeth, soft lips smiling.

Eames rubbed the head of his cock against his entrance with one last tease, stroking a smooth leg propped up against his shoulder. He pushed in the tip, breeching it past the tight rim until he managed to submerge himself fully, the both of them groaning at the initial insertion; Robert pulling harder at the pillows and Eames exhaling a deep sigh, digging his fingers into the supple flesh of that thigh.

“I’ve been such a bad boy, Daddy! Punish me!” Robert whimpered in desperation, rolling his hips against him as he thrusted to his hilt to chase his length.

It was almost Eames’ responsibility to indulge in whatever this man wanted him to do, _he_ was the one who walked over to him after all, so what was it to him to be a little more vocal than he usually would?

“You’re a dirty little whore, Bobby,” He growled, thrusting in harshly, pressing his fingers into the lean muscle of his legs, “And you’re gonna learn your lesson, understand me?”

Robert nodded, rocking his body with the drives as the bliss of each hit to his prostate jolted his cock, moaning quietly through them until his arse was smacked harshly by Eames’ palm, “I said, _do you understand me?_ ” He reiterated with a forceful tone, grunting deeply for each successive thrust, letting Robert wail with them until he responded,

“Yes, Daddy! I’m sorry Daddy!” He panted, “Just touch me, please!”

Eames gave a glance down at his tiny little cock, helplessly bouncing by his hip, utterly neglected and strained from not having received a single touch, and he smirked, understanding where Robert was wanting it to go,

“Have you been a good boy?” He condescended, half meaning for it to be rhetorical, and when the other man shook his head weakly, pulling a pillow to the side of his face to obscure the flush of his cheeks, mumbling a ‘No, Daddy’, Eames paused mid-thrust, spreading his legs back out to dip between them and whisper against him, “Then I’m not laying a finger on that tiny thing.”

Wilfully submitting to the degradation, Robert moaned and fluttered his eyes open to peer from behind the pillow, watching Eames hunch over him to get that divine leverage he needed to plough him harder, receiving pleasure enough from just having his body available to his eyes, let alone _feeling_ him inside of him, fucking him with the kind of power his betrothed could never.

Eames hit his sweet spot yet again, his glorious girth stretching him wide for each slam to reach deeper inside, and with all of it - the sensation, the sight, and the sound - he couldn’t help being even more vocal about it,

“ _Oh, fuck me, Daddy! _” He screamed, thrashing his arms into the sheets like brat having a tantrum, punching the mattress with the greatest force he could muster to encourage more strength from the man looming over him.__

__And, oh, did _that_ inspire Eames to pick the pace up even more._ _

__He moved both hands to that slender waist, gripping tightly to synchronise his body with his drives, continuing with his filthy words,_ _

__“I could come in this dirty little hole of yours, couldn’t I? Give you back to your owner with my seed dripping down your thighs to show him what a fickle slut you are? What do you think, hm? You want Daddy to do that to you?”_ _

__“Yes! Come inside me, Daddy!” Robert begged him, his pleading eyes wide and his jaw fallen agape, waiting to feel the hot stream be pumped inside of him and fill him up to feel the scandal of being claimed by one man while being simultaneously promised to another._ _

__All Eames could do was oblige, especially with _that_ tone, and after a few more drives into that tight heat, he spilled his release, groaning over him with his hands still firmly planted at his waist, likely digging in hard enough to leave little marks and bruises come morning for his fiancé to think were born of his own doing._ _

__Robert grinned as Eames pulled out, keeping his legs spread wide to gaze at his work. Through his pants, he managed a question,_ _

__“Can I come, Daddy?”_ _

__“Will you be a good boy?” Eames countered, drawing out his action while still having every intention of letting this beautiful man find his release before the occasion was over. When Robert nodded, he dipped his let his palm slide across the base of his prick before taking it in his fist._ _

__Robert trembled the second that contact was made, thrusting himself into the strokes to make it clear just how needy he was for it. His back arched and his chest pushed up, reminding Eames of those ever-wonderous nipples of his, pierced with lavish bars, enticing him to touch. So, he leaned up, keeping his wrist at a consistent cadence while his tongue darted out to toy with his hard nubs, making him keen into the touch and beg for more,_ _

__“Suck them, _please_!” _ _

__Once again, Eames obliged, pressing his lips around them, and sucking as his tongue flicked against the metal, feeling him writhe in his hold from the pleasure._ _

__Before he knew it, he was shooting himself across his own stomach, throbbing in Eames’ hand until he was spent, whimpering through it all with high pitched mewls._ _

__After a few minutes of regaining their breaths, laying on the mattress beside one another with their bodies humming from the afterglow, Robert turned to Eames and smirked,_ _

__“You think I could use your shower?” He asked, Eames raising his heavy arm to point at the en-suite door which he soon walked into, picking up his plug as well as the clothes that had been displaced all across the room before doing so._ _

__Eames heard the gush of the water as the shower was turned on, passively glancing at his watch to think about what the two of them had managed to do in just half an hour’s time._ _

__A part of him felt sorry for whoever his fiancé was; presumably being a pathetic man who wasn’t able to pleasure Robert quite like a stranger could, and that was the reason why he was so easy to turn over at the bar with no flirting required._ _

__Robert came out of the shower sooner than Eames had anticipated, fresh, clean and smelling of the hotel’s body wash with his wet hair brushed back into a loose imitation of its original style. He’d gotten dressed, looking just as pristine as he had when he’d first entered the suite._ _

__“So no round two then?” Eames said, half joking, reclining on the bed with his whole body still exposed._ _

__While it did cross Robert’s mind that Eames seemed like the kind of man whose refractory period wasn’t as long as most men, he still shook his head and smiled,_ _

__“I’m afraid not, Mr Eames, my husband-to-be will be back in the next hour.”_ _

__So, Eames, who accepted the fact that he was leaving so soon, reached down for his trousers and slipping them back onto his legs as he said,_ _

__“I’ll walk you to your room,” And he pulled his shirt back over his arms too, “I wouldn’t want you walking alone.”_ _

__But as they moved towards the lounge area, Eames beginning to re-fasten the buttons on his shirt, Robert stopped him with a gentle hold on his wrist._ _

__“Now, Mr Eames, what I think is more dangerous than me walking alone is the two of us being seen together,” He said, picking up the pad of paper that was on the coffee table, “You see, my fiancé is a very powerful man and for the two of us to be found out wouldn’t be for the best.” He scrawled something on the paper, Eames furrowing his brows,_ _

__“You mean like a politician or something?”_ _

__“Not quite, Mr Eames…” He laughed, and he ripped the paper from the pad, folding it up with a neat crease across the middle, “I’ll tell you that he’s Italian, and from that you can infer what you will…”_ _

__He leaned close, giving him one last kiss on his cheek as he slipped the paper into trouser pocket._ _

__“If you’re ever in Las Vegas again, don’t hesitate to let me know.” Were his final words as he raised Eames’ hand to his lips, kissing the ring on his pinky before leave the room._ _

__He brought the paper out of his pocket as soon as the door was closed, unfolding it to see what had been written._ _

__It was a number and a name, Robert’s, beside the surname of his betrothed; what he would become within twelve hours._ _

__For him to imply that he was engaged to a man of the mafia wasn’t too surprising to Eames, considering the luxury that he bore with him, and the danger of sleeping with another man behind such a person’s back was certainly a tell-all for his character._ _

__He must have loved danger and risk, so much so that he’d spend the night before his nuptials with a complete stranger, perhaps just to get his last taste of freedom before he was committed forever._ _

__Eames smiled at the piece of paper, then picked up his phone from its place on the coffee table, opening his contacts to save the number._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this one turned out _way_ longer than I intended, but I hope you liked it anyway :)  
> Check me out on [Tumblr](https://100dabbo.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
